Dr. Manhole's Last Stand (episode)/Transcript
*''(The episode begins with Susumu running into Dr. Manhole's chamber.)'' *'Susumu:' Are you finally ready to stop running and fight? *'Dr. Manhole:' My god powers have slept so long and now they emerge. It will destroy all of Earthrealm and I will conquer it. BEHOLD! *''(Dr. Manhole transforms into his god form and releases shadow spores all over the place, creating a great hurricane.)'' *'Wataru:' No, that can't be! The dark power has rose again! *''(As the storm goes on, it pushes Susumu away from Dr. Manhole. Susumu holds on and walks slowly to Dr. Manhole.)'' *'Susumu:' What's this? Wind!? That's your biggest power, right!? Talk about it, wimp! (The wind pushes Susumu) Ugh... *''(The screen cuts to Hearthcliffe watching it.)'' *'Hearthcliffe:' Oh no, this must be the final battle! I can feel the dark power tingling my spine! *'Susumu:' (echoed) Hearthcliffe, is that you!? Everything's going nuts in here! I wish you could see this scene, but you can't! *'Hearthcliffe:' Listen, I have a favor to ask! *'Susumu:' (echoed) Not now Fuchs! *'Hearthcliffe:' Listen, when you face him off in battle, don't forget you can count on all of Earthrealm! *'Susumu:' (echoed) Wait, what!? *'Hearthcliffe:' I'll help you from here! We'll fight together! *'Anna:' Are you insane!? I'm not alone here! *'Hearthcliffe:' I can barely hear with this wind! And just remember, we're in the fight too. *''(Screen cuts to Dr. Manhole's chamber.)'' *'Dr. Manhole:' You still haven't been pushed out! Has the dark power not crushed you? Soon, all of the Earthworld and Gensokyo will vanish and every living being will be sent to the depths of the Netherworld! *'Susumu:' (evil laugh) Great hurricane, huh? Seriously, this would make the perfect background for an awesome final battle! You really dump the ideas. And you're saying the Earthworld will vanish? NOT TODAY! MR. DRILLER WILL RULE ALL OF THE EARTHWORLD AND YOU WILL VANISH FOREVER! *''(The battle begins with Susumu shooting the F0 Bomb at Dr. Manhole, stopping the storm.)'' *'Ataru:' This is it! The battle has begun! Go Susumu! *''(Cuts back to the battle where Dr. Manhole moans in pain)'' *'Dr. Manhole:' Ugh... Owww! That hurt! And you made me lose my dark power! How about this?'' (Dr. Manhole throws a dark boulder at Susumu. Susumu retracts back by shooting one of the boulder fragments at Dr. Manhole, killing him. As Susumu retracts, one hits him, causing him to fall over and get back up)'' *'Keel:' (appears as the soul from Magical Girl Team Lucky Star) You may have killed Dr. Manhole, but he's back! (Keel throws a Max Revive at Dr. Manhole, reviving him. As Keel revives him, Dr. Manhole starts the hurricane up again, but Susumu stops it with the same F0 Bomb he used earlier.) No, he once had it, but Dr. Manhole will have it back! Now to take on your friends! *''(Keel flies over to the scene where Susumu's friends are.)'' *'Anna:' I hope Susumu is doing fine- (Keel appears.) KEEL SARK!? *'Keel:' Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm back! And now, I will crush you! (Keel omega evolves, revealing his true form, and Konata he captured) *'Yutaka:' Oh no, Konata! (Yutaka tries running over to get Konata from Keel, but gets electrocuted as soon as she touches Keel's tail) *'Keel:' No! You cannot touch me! Nobody can! Time to get drenched and shredded to bits and bytes! *'Anna:' INCOMING MISSILE! (Anna flies to Keel and hits him with her drill, releasing Konata as he moans in pain.) *'Keel:' Augh, curse you Anna! PREPARE TO GET CRUSHED! *'Taizo:' Never! (Taizo uses a sliding kick and hits Keel's legs, disabling him as he gets grounded.) *'Keel:' Same for you, Taizo! I will destroy you! Take this! (Keel launches a shadow missile from his back, targeting Anna. Yutaka uses the force and sends it flying to Keel, hitting him.) *'Yutaka:' I don't have Konata's power to shoot a homing Lucky Star at him, so perhaps two should bean him! (Yutaka pulls out two Lucky Stars, and everyone sends power to them. After charging, the Lucky Stars then hit Keel very brutally, killing him.) *'Anna:' (gasps) It worked! *'Keel:' NOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT BE BANISHED TO THE NETHERWORLD! DR. MANHOLE WILL FREE ME AGAIN! *''(The screen cuts back to the chamber)'' *'Dr. Manhole:' NO! CURSE ME! *'Susumu:' (evil laugh) What's wrong with you? Your color's weird! Whatever, I still win this fight! And for the finale, this will not be brutality, THIS IS FATALITY! Here I go! (Susumu performs all of his fatalities from the first three Super Smash Keyboards games on Dr. Manhole, killing him in an explosion after he does a clean swipe down him. Susumu then does his victory pose.) Oh yes! *'Dr. Manhole:' (In the background) I've came to far to lose, I WILL NOT FORGET THIS! *'Anna:' Keel and Dr. Manhole, they're both gone. *'Yutaka:' Yes, pretty tough, all year around. Team Ankoku is officially dead. *'Holinger-Z:' (robotic voice) What about Konata? Is she all right? *'Hearthcliffe:' Wait a minute, you said Konata, that girl lying on the ground there? I CAN KIDNAP HER NOW! WIP Category:Transcripts